federationnewsservicefandomcom-20200216-history
President of the Federation
The President of the United Federation of Planets is the elected head of state and head of government of the United Federation of Planets. The Federation President is the chief executive officer of the Federation. He or she is responsible for the day-to-day operation of the government, setting and coordinating foreign policy, and dealing with resource distribution issues. The Federation President is also the commander-in-chief of all Starfleet forces. The President receives foreign ambassadors and has the authority to control Starfleet deployments and to declare martial law on Federation Member worlds. In addition, the President may preside over special courts-martial in which the Federation Council serves as the judging body. The President is supported by the Cabinet, a special committee comprised of the heads of the executive departments of the Federation government. The Federation President's office is located on Earth in the city of Paris, France. Known Presidents *2161 - ?: Thomas Vanderbilt (Human male) *Mid-22nd Century: Haroun al-Rashid (Human male) *Mid-22nd Century: Avaranthi sh'Rothress (Andorian shen female) *Late 22nd Century: T'Maran of Vulcan (Vulcan female) *2184-2192: Jonathan Archer (Human male) *Early 2230s, two terms: Madza Bral (Trill female) *2265-2268: Kenneth Wescott (Human male) *2269-2272: Lorne McLaren (Human male) *2285-2288: Hiram Roth (Human male) *2289-2300: Ra-ghoratreii (Efrosian male) *Unknown: Hikaru Sulu (Human Male) *c. 2313: Gan Laikan (Human male from Alpha Centauri) *Unknown: Thelianaresth "Thelian" th'Vorothishria (Andorian thaan male) *c. 2351: T'Pragh of Vulcan (Vulcan female) *2364-2368: Amitra of Pandril (Pandrilite female) *2372-2375: Jaresh-Inyo (Grazerite male) *2375-2377: Min Zife (Bolian male) *2378 - 2390: Nanietta Bacco (Human female) *2390 - 2400: Muranon Sariel (Betazoid male) *2400 - 2402: Acting President - Jerra La'flen (Trill male) *2402 - 2408: Christopher Greenwood (Human male) *2408 - 2414: Moira Hedrin (Betazoid female) *2414-2420: Alal Sorna (Joined Trill) Elections The method of electing the President of the United Federation of Planets has never been discussed in a canonical Star Trek production. However for the purpose of ST_Deep_Space_9, it is a combination of American and Canadian procedures. Generally there are speeches and debates on several planets of interest, usually selected before the elections. Candidates will tour and the top five chosen contenders will participate in the main debates beginning in April. In November, the voting is done and after 2 weeks a winner is verified. The candidate will not take office until January. Winning the election provides the President with a minimum of six years to a maximum of twelve. At any time within the twelve years they may call for an election (after six years of service). Often, a president will not complete all twelve years. Presidents may hold back to back terms with a cap of 24 years. Coverage of posted elections may be found at 2401 Election Coverage and 2407 Election Coverage. During the last year of President Greenwood's term, the council voted to bring the 12 year term to six years, with a mandatory four. It was changed to only allow one term per person. The only time a President's term may be extended is if the election fell during war time, which would be renewed for two years. *Referenced is the election in 2372 of Jarus Inyo running against Councilman T'Latrek a Vulcan. The Federation Council The Federation Council was the legislature of the United Federation of Planets. Seats on the Council were filled by representatives from the various Federation Members. In 2286, the Council convened in San Francisco, but later moved to Paris. Membership in the Council was considered an incredible honor and there is one representative from all Federation members, as well as some who have close alliances (Cardassian Union recently added in 2401). Presidents Jonathan Archer and Jaresh-Inyo served on the council before their presidency. There is only one consulship per member, along with an understudy to each and several honoured guests may be in the chamber at once during proceedings. The Federation Council is depicted as being housed in a fifteen-story building in Paris called the Palais de la Concorde. The Council chambers are located on the first floor, while the presidential office is located on the top floor. Council itself determines who is qualified to run for president on the basis of petitions for candidacy. In Articles, it is divided into a number of "sub councils," the equivalent of a legislative committee, to which the president appoints members with the full Council's approval. The Security Council, for instance, deals with matters of Federation security, while the Judiciary Council can make rulings on judiciary matters (that seem to overrule those of the Federation Supreme Court). Category:Presidential Office Category:Non-Character Information